Add On - To Adventure, in Equestria
by httpkirby
Summary: The Batter and puppeteer alike had believed that their adventure was coming to a close. The Batter believed he had purified the other zones, with the Player pulling him along with invisible strings. Yet, Fate was unsatisfied with the would-be ending. The Batter and the one controlling him were not prepared for the onslaught of bright, pastel colors in this new world.
1. Prologue

It started with a glitch.

A small twinge of the screen, not yet noticed by the puppeteer. Yet, the puppet picked up on this disturbance, as it was easy to spot in the nothingness.

However, the glitch was not done with a small twitch of graphics. The screen suddenly burst into a jumble of static, the Batter the only clear figure as he watched the world map be replaced with an absolute mess of black, grey, and white. The puppeteer was easily startled by this, jolting backwards. After a second, they rapidly turned their attention to the Batter, hitting several buttons on their peculiar device.

The Batter smoothly responded to these commands, walking forward before-

 **{Press the ENTER key to continue on to the next journey.}**

Both of our characters were encompassed by an absolute darkness, sole for the white, floating text in front. It was absolutely still, and absolutely quiet.

No music, and no computer.

No zones, and no sign of The Room or Alpha, Omega, or Epsilon.

Just one option. The puppeteer eventually came to the grave conclusion, after several minutes desperately trying to at least find a _where_ to their situation, that there were no other options. As the puppeteer was letting out a sigh, both participants reached forward and confirmed the action.

A sharp strike of light, akin to that of a lightning bolt, struck down upon them; the Batter and the puppeteer alike soon knew no more.

 _A/N: This story, at least, will be updated (EDIT)_ _weekly, if not(EDIT)_ _whenever I want to. My apologies for the short prologue._

 _Calm down, any one reading from Evil Laughter. If it reassures you, I'm... maybe a quarter done. Your time will come._

 ** _To be continued.._**


	2. Chapter 1

The Batter was not one riddled with fear. Dealing with spectres and the horrifying, twisted versions of the residents of the zones was commonplace, and thus, he really had little to fear.

Except for his moderate fear of heights, considering he was currently plummeting towards the ground at an alarming pace.

His arms grasping wildly, he soon spotted the familiar glow of Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon as they appeared from nothing. Using the rings, he quickly collected them before his fall gradually slowed to a drift. Coming down much more slowly now, the Batter spat out a mouthful of the cloud they had unfortunately not quite avoided. His feet soon landed solidly on the ground beneath him, and his three Add-Ons disappeared to a place he was not concerned about. The Batter looked upwards; despite his lack of eyes, he could very well see that night had come.

He did not expect the detail in which the sky, and everything around him, was portrayed in.

Nearby, what he would soon come to know as plants rustled in the soft breeze that blew past him. Larger versions of these plants, tall, branching out, and with paper-like limbs attached to them, were seen, hiding the areas past it in darkness. There was a sign nearby that appeared to be one in warning, though the characters written on it were foreign. The gritty sand and dirt beneath him was not as noticeable as he glanced upwards once more. The sky was dotted with millions of stars, each one glimmering just slightly differently. Dark, mysterious shades of blue painted a beautiful portrait. Yet, something was wrong with the picture. The moon, from what may have been a calm, white light, was partially black, as if eclipsed. It's light felt unnatural and out of place, like it didn't belong there.

Gripping his bat slightly tighter, the Batter finally came to. If he was here, there must be something for him to do. And work there was; as he looked into the shady depths of the Everfree forest, several screams and spectres drifted out of it. The spectres took several beastly forms- many showed muscle and fur, while others were twisted forms of what looked like birds. He pointed his bat towards them in declaration.

"You are not welcome in this new land. Prepare to be purified."

And with that, the puppeteer finally took the reigns, leading the Batter into battle.

* * *

To put it bluntly, the Player was very, very confused.

They were not sure where they were, but it was bizzare how every time they turned to look around, every time they attempted to crane their neck over the computer, some force would practically say "no" and return their gaze to the abruptly high definition screen. It would be a lie to say they were not at least slightly afraid or intimidated.

Regardless, the unknown person groans and puts their face into their hands, attempting to recall the past events not even minutes ago. What the hell happened? They had chosen to play along with the command given to press enter, but what twisted game had they really chosen to play along with? The Player, for once, was not in complete control of the Batter's current world and whereabouts.

Rather, it was some power above him. And that made the Player suddenly feel utterly insignificant.

Turning their attention back to the screen, the Player's jaw continues to hang at where the Batter found himself. In all honesty, the Player found this new world- no, _dimension_ \- a painting in motion compared to the bland, pixelated world they previously trudged through. A small thought occured to the Player, as they observed the Batter taking in his new surroundings. Though it was likely he was interested in the detail around him, it was surprising for him not to have a bigger reaction. Perhaps he saw the previous worlds differently than the Player. Musing, they decided that it wouldn't be that big of a stretch.

Stretching, and still unable to observe the dully colored world around them, the Player snapped into focus as he once again performed the routinely measure of taking out the invading spectres.

* * *

Twilight and friends, instead of being at the forgotten castle, were currently running for their lives. "What are those things?!" Applejack cried out, only breaking for a moment to buck one of the floating, distorted manticore-like spirits chasing them that had gotten too close.

"I have no idea! I've never seen _anything_ like these!" Twilight cried out, moving obstacles such as fallen trees and rocks out of their way. It was becoming increasingly draining while running as sweat poured down her forehead.

"Whatever they are, they are HORRIFYING!" Rarity screeched, galloping alongside Fluttershy who looked like she would have a heart attack at any second.

"Th-th-they look like the f-f-forest animals, but t-terribly _wrong_!" She cried out tearfully, barely able to make out her words. Pinkie was running next to Twilight as she spoke.

"I know I said giggle at the ghosties, girls, but I don't think we can laugh away these meanies!" Just then, Rainbow Dash sped by, catching up with the group.

"There are too many! Whatever they are, they are really strong!" She said bitterly, worried for the safety of her friends. The group was beginning to tire- those with higher stamina, like Applejack and Rainbow, began pulling ahead. The gasps and pants of the ponies were accompanied by the horrifying screeches, growls, and hollers of the alien beings in pursuit. When it seemed like the group was mere inches from death, however, a white and black figure made it past them as several more white objects were right on it's tail. The Mane Six were sent to a screeching halt, Rainbow Dash not quite stopping in time as she crashed headfirst into a tree.

"Ow..." One could hear her mumbles as her hindlegs kicked at the air. All the ponies were out of breath, ponies like Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity doing so excessively.

"Wh...What the hay.. is that?" Applejack managed between breaths. Pinkie didn't respond, her attention seemingly somewhere else.

"Pinkie? What are ya..." She trailed off. The whole group, now noticing the more quieter atmosphere accompanied by bashing and mysterious sounds, turned their attention towards the bipedal creature surrounded by three magical ring-like beings hovering near him. Together, the Mane Six watched as the figure, dressed in clothing which Rarity mumbled was actually quite suiting and impressive, bashed the beings into literally nothing with his apparent baseball bat. The rings participated just as much, targeting the spectral, unfortunate beings before unleashing a series of magical attacks, typically beams of light. After not much longer, the last of the creatures that had been in pursuit of the group was vanquished.

"Adversaries purified," the creature spoke in a strong, unwavering tone. Though he appeared slightly bloody from the battle, the injuries did not seem to concern him in the slightest as the three rings before heading into his body, like they were absorbed. He finally adresses the four-hooved animals laying on the ground, with one in the tree staring slack-jawed at him, having freed itself. One of the creatures, now in the spotlight, cowered behind the pink, poofy creature.

There was a tense silence as the two parties observed each other, either not wanting to awkwardly make the first move or having nothing to say and assuming the other cannot speak.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

Every head swiveled to her direction, stares met with a bright smile.

 _A/N: Oh Pinkie._

 _Also, I know someone's going to say something about the Batter's appearance, aka his lack of eyes. It's how I see him, and though it was probably part of the design, was how he was portrayed on the rollercoaster. Besides, it will be quite amusing when Twilight tries to figure out how he can see. *chuckles*_

 _Criticisms are welcome and reviews are encouraged._

 ** _To be continued.._**


	3. Chapter 2

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight whispered in alarm to the party pony.

"You can talk?" The Batter spoke up, arching an eyebrow. The Mane Six blinked at this, not expecting him to have the ability to talk either.

"Well, yeah, we can talk. We're not dumb," Rainbow quipped from her position on the tree. "Speaking of, you really gave those freaky monsters a beatdown! That was awesome!" she said, letting herself become airborne from the excitement before dashing down to the ground to join her friends. The Batter stared at her, making Rainbow slightly uncomfortable due to his lack of eyes.

"They do not belong in this land. I merely was doing my job."

"You treat it as if it is something normal, darling," Rarity pointed out.

"Of course. It is my job to purify the world from these evil beings."

"...Riiiiiiiight," Applejack commented, trying to break the awkward silence that had just formed. Pinkie suddenly elicited a loud gasp before.. somehow disappearing and jumping out from the Batter's hat. Startled, the Batter took several steps backwards.

"Oh my gosh! So you can fight all those baddies away, right?! Wow, that is so amazing! And they way you can swing your bat and make them go POW and how you can travel into the nothingness to keep fighting them in the different zones and- mff mmm mf!" Rainbow had hastily shoved her hoof into Pinkie's mouth, with a blank and slightly dazed expression.

"We don't need to know Pinkie." She removed her hoof as Pinkie gave a small whine.

"Awww, but-!"

"Sorry to interrupt this, ah, fascinating conversation," Rarity spoke up, making a face as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her coat, "but I believe we do need to enter the forest sooner or later. Nightmare Moon is still on the loose, and we need the Elements of Harmony to defeat her!" This gave everyone the chance to have a reality check, the Batter also having listened intently.

"Is this Nightmare Moon another evil entity in this new realm?" the Batter spoke, still maintaining his voice strong.

"She's brought about eternal night in Equestria.. the land you are in," Twilight said, a worried expression on her face as she stepped past Fluttershy, still cowering at the back. "But I believe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

"Why do I even...?" The Player broke out into a fit of laughter, slightly more high pitched and unnerving than usual. "Just... really? Talking, multicolored ponies?" Observing the characters on screen, they shook their head and leaned their head against the screen with a thunk. "Wwwonderful.." they mumbled, a tick appearing on their forehead. Straightening theirself out, the Player listened to the marshmallow-like pony ('Unicorn? Horses! Whatever.') talk of Nightmare Moon. 'It looks like we have something else to do before we are set free from... whatever this is,' they thought, no longer bothering to look around. Tapping a finger idly, the Player patiently waited for the introductions to end, before tugging invisible strings to get the journey on a roll.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Author does the same, the plot slowly turning it's gears into motion.

* * *

"I'm the Batter. And it seems my new mission is to defeat Nightmare Moon, what you say is the cause of your troubles," the Batter stated, after each pony made themselves known. This includes Fluttershy, who was barely heard, and Pinkie, whom the Batter was slightly apprehensive of.

"We appreciate your offer," Twilight started, "And we're really thankful for your help earlier, But it's really our mission-"

"We move now," the Batter stated bluntly. "You require my protection from the spectres."

With that, he went forward, his strides displaying confidence. Not wanting to be left behind, though Twilight looked slightly offended to being cut off, they started to trot forward reluctantly. Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances laced with suspicion; even if the so-called-Batter had helped them before, it did not mean he was to be trusted right away.

 _A/N: Done and done. Next chapter will likely be with exchanges between the two parties._

 _EDIT: The next chapter is being worked on. As some may have seen from my vent, things are stressful on my behalf but I'm still adding a bit more each day._

 ** _To be continued.._**


End file.
